Minecraft Hardcore - Season 4, Episode 8
|episode_no = 8 |upload_date = April 18, 2015 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wi1_0qeaXgE |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:06}} Summary PBG puts the mutton he collected in the previous episode into a furnace. Dean goes to bed, then goes AFK; Barry and Jeff go to bed afterwards. PBG fills up on some mutton, then goes to bed, and chooses to sleep next to Barry. PBG asks who is missing as McJones also goes to bed, and Jeff asks if it's Caddy. Caddy tries to avoid going to bed by making the excuse that he needs to make new tools, but PBG insists it's time to go to bed. Caddy insists that he doesn't want to go to bed, and throws a tantrum. Caddy eventually goes to bed once Jeff reminds him that PBG has the Diamond Sword, and therefore, is in charge. After waking up, Caddy goes to make the tools he was making beforehand. Jeff heads over to the farm to fence in the cows, and warns everyone that there's a witch right above the door. PBG goes to take it out by himself, but can't find it, so he builds a diving board instead. McJones kills another lonely Creeper on the lonely island, wasting all his arrows in the process. Jeff fences in the cows, as McJones attempts to make a separate chest for food. PBG jumps off his diving board, and finds that the water wasn't as deep as he originally thought. PBG suggests they go to the nether, but McJones points out that they need to get obsidian first. PBG tells McJones that they're going to get obsidian, and Dean decides that he's going with them. PBG proclaims that only kings can use his diving bored, and that only he and Caddy can use it. McJones and Dean object, because PBG doesn't even know that they're not kings. MccJones, Dean, PBG, Caddy, and Barry all go down into the mines. On their way down, PBG jumps into a hole McJones dug out earlier, and Dean follows. The group gets lost looking for where they need to be to get obsidian, and Jeff decides that he wants to join them in the mines. Barry and PBG decide to split off from everyone else in hopes of finding diamonds. McJones finds some obsidian, and Dean and Caddy defend him as he digs some up. After mining a piece of obsidian, it falls into lava. PBG and Barry find another patch of obsidian, and find that they're near the other group. PBG builds a bridge over to the other group, as Barry mines some obsidian. Jeff finds Dean and Caddy in a ravine, and tries to build ladder down to them, however, one ladder refuses to be placed, trapping Jeff on the ladder below to one. Caddy tries swimming up a waterfall to help him, but PBG tells him not to. Dean tries building up to help Jeff, and places a block, which Jeff attempts to fall onto. However, before Jeff lands on it, Dean mines it, leaving Jeff to fall. Quotes